The Birthday Gift
by D-gausser
Summary: For a birthday gift, sometimes you have to think a little outside the box, even for sex. - WARNING: VERY HARD FETISHY SMUT.


**********************CONTENT WARNING: VERY HARD SMUT**********************

Here's a very, very old request I was asked to do. I had a few people ask me to write a couple stuff before, but unfortunately I never got around to it do to lack of time and inspiration with writing in general. I did not think I'd ever get to publish any of them, but randomly going through my computer I realized I had this one stored in an obscure folder, and looking over it, I realized it's much more completed than I had originally thought. I decided to at least honor this one - Remains to be seen whether or not I'll get to the rest.

See, as seen in the title above, this is a smut one shot - But I have to be absolutely honest with anyone reading this, this is absolutely unlike any smut you're likely to come across for this couple (at least, I would assume). It's entirely centered around a single, very fetishy act that many people are not at all on board with, especially as it's performed here. For the sake of being transparent and avoiding disturbing any curious readers, I will say what it is here, but to anyone else who wants to know by reading the fic, stop reading this paragraph. Ready? Okay - It is anilingus, performed by a female to a male. As it's described here, some people call it "rusty trumbone". The requester had asked for the whole fic to be about this, so it is - If you are looking for further sexual acts, you will have to continue looking. This is entirely for those interested in that particular fetish.

To anyone who reads this final preliminary paragraph, thank you very much - I appreciate the reviews of my previous stories and I have really wanted to continue writing, but living in Venezuela, inspiration is hard to come by as life here is difficult and exhausting. If there is enough people interested in my smut writing, I may be open to doing more, given time - But not until I have left the country behind to a place where I can find more peace. Until that happens, this is what you will get - I won't name the requester as they wanted to remain anonymous, but hopefully they see this, and hopefully they're still interested. I hope it's good. To anyone who's reading this, please enjoy - And remember, this is a request. Not my idea. Take it up with the requester if it disturbs you.

***************************************************************T*******************************************************************

Sasuke took a deep breath through both of his nostrils and closed his eyes, before briefly finding himself immersed in his thoughts.

'I want to try out something new' - His pinkette girlfriend claimed. She was unusually secretive today - She typically cheered, celebrated openly and cutely whenever his birthday would come around, going out with him everywhere always grabbing unto his arm and snuggling it against her chest tightly the whole day. But this time Sakura had asked him to stay at his (soon to be their) apartment, and what's more she had taken it upon herself to close all blinds, plug out all telephones and lock all doors to the point that it looked as if she didn't want either one of them to leave ever again. He was confused the entire way through, though he didn't protest - He merely followed her lead, a not terribly common occurrance, and undressed himself at her request once she approached him with an equally catty and love-struck smile, her lips almost visibly splitting and arching upward like a cat. It was a bit cute, he admitted - But once her proposal came, he found it more than a little surprising. Shocking, in fact - Never before had he even thought of trying something like this, he had thought of it as an unusual and surely unappealing option for a woman yet here she was asking him to partake in it, vigorously at that towards his initial hesitation. He had few words to say, as it was often the case, but here they were more not knowing what to say rather than simple disinterest in saying what he thought.

But he agreed.

He followed her steps, saw her lay back upon the bed and call up to him before he went for it, kneeling next to her waiting for her next indication. And once she spoke 'Turn around', there was no turning back.

Promptly, he found himself back within the realm of reality again, momentarily finding it somewhat difficult to focus completely as while his thoughts were away his body slowly felt softer and butter-like, his eyes betraying him momentarily as he could only see a small haze in place of his room before his eyesight returned to normal. Once back to himself, he inhaled again - He tightened his grip around his dick harder, rubbing up and downwards harder and finding it difficult with time to contain his breaths in, but he had enough self control to manage it with some adjusting - A sticky wet sound, tongue and lips against flesh, skin rubbed by his hands and slutty groans were the only things that sounded it, but they were enough to echo across the whole room, his eyes often rolling upwards before turning back normally over and over it while his rod hardened more and more as her ministrations continued and his senses found themselves almost totally overwhelmed. It wasn't until she took a momentary breather, stopping the action short for just a moment to ask a simple question that he was able to find himself fully with his feet on the ground again. But he didn't want that.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke?" - Sakura laid her head on the pillow, letting out a soft exhale through her nose so as to relax herself and as her eyes threatened to glaze over and she licked her lips in the most whore-like way imaginable as she patiently waited to confirm his approval. The air from her nose was hot, and he almost shook slightly due to his sensitivity, once they reached against his ass - Sasuke faced Sakura's opposite direction while he kneeled on top of her chest, placing his buttcheeks right in front of her and letting her wrap her arms around his legs in a way that she could hold unto both of his back cheeks and spread them to her leisure. His asshole was wet, ravaged by a slippery and slutty tongue which licked harshly, touched repeatedly in a dance like fashion and ventured as far in as inside the hole before pulling out to ask her question with still a visible strand of saliva hanging from her lips to her completely lack of care. Her eyes threatened to glaze over lustfully, her breath was heavy and her cheeks had only a light shade of fluster, too intoxicated with blinding lust to feel embarrassed.

He turned his neck and looked downward - His expression seeming characteristically stoic, and somewhat distant, but once their gaze crossed she could instantly tell the sense of lust he could feel, too - His eyes seemed to tremble unsteadily, his mouth agape, breathing inconsistently and the way he just refused to look away told her everything she wanted to know. But to her surprise, she found the initiative to go from his side more - Suddenly, his arm started retracting and his hand reached out to the top of her head. Her eyes widened, but so did her smile - When he pushed her head in such that her features were directly opposite to his buttocks again, she shifted her gaze over to them and didn't protest one bit. In fact, she finished the step, widening her mouth and lurching it right back towards the abyss, groaning lustfully in the process while his hand carefully pushed her in, mashing up his cheeks carefully against her features like a pillow. Sakura showed no signs of protest - In fact, her face gleefully enjoyed being stuck in between his cheeks, and the harder he pushed her the more she enjoy reciprocating and following his desires. His hand showed Sakura that he wanted more and more, and she was more than willing to give everything - Hell, she wanted to give everything. In fact, she might even wish to give everything than he wanted to receive it... She felt so completely submitted to him and her desires were driven to such an extent that she could probably do this for hours if Sasuke really wanted it. She felt she might lose herself and become a complete brainless classless whore, more than she already had if this sight was any indication, at least according some. And she didn't care.

Her lips drew back slightly, her tongue hanging out and leaving a trail of saliva which hung between it and his asshole while she released a hot breath, sending small shivers down his spine again. Her tongue drew back momentarily before she liked her lips and uttered the phrase which would solidify her complete throw away of anything resembling care; She lustfully groaned before hissing slightly as if to take the taste within her mouth and absorb it better, and finally - "Tasty..."

She stretched her mouth wide open again, this time sporting a near-psychotic look and smile to her that while her tongue stretched out of her mouth again - This didn't last, as her mouth lurched straight towards his spot again, lavishing it in licks and ravishing her lips against the long crack behind him. Sasuke drawl, keeping his hand on her head momentarily before shakily drawing it away. Instinctively, his hand moved right over to his cock again, wrapping his fingers around it while his eyes remained closed and his mouth slightly agape, while his breaths ran wild and the shivers on his spine reached new hights. He briefly attempted begin masturbating himself, drawing his hand up and down his length rapidly while trying to get himself to reach the point she was clearly looking for, which he could feel was close enough. But, once again, she displayed her lack of restraint, hand moving right around his hip and blindly trying to reach his area before she instead resorted to grabbing his hand, drawing it back and instead laying it on the top of her head again. He was surprised by this, opening his eyes again and looking downwards, but this was but a brief moment of consciousness - She refused to stop, lavishing him with saliva such that he could already feel it leaking down on his crack, and he went right back to the trance he held before, closed eyes and troubled breaths. She missed no chance to please him further, however, and quickly snaked her hand over to his cock again, now taking the initiative and sloppily and wildly jerking his rock-like cock again while her loud groans of enjoyment and the sound of her tongue touching everything it could made a lewd, yet somewhat perfect symphony between the rash sounds of her hand forcefully masturbating him. His hand stayed on his hip while his neck retracted, releasing one long groan before suddenly, his slit released a thick, white material with the force of a missile, covering parts of her torso in one long strand. He groaned louder than he ever had before, unable to bring his features down from staring at the ceiling while his cock continued to burst out milky seed and her mouth continued blazing against his ass with impunity. She showed no signs of stopping.

And she didn't.

***************************************************************T*******************************************************************

The moon had settled in, hanging over the night sky confidently. It was Sasuke's birthday again - Now apartment partners, and future husband and wife, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in the living room, Sasuke closing the door behind him as he returned from work. "Happy birthday!" - Sakura nearly jumped in cheerfulness, raising her arms to the top of their capabilities and rushing to embrace her work-loaded fiance. Smiling, Sasuke gave a simple embrace back, growing accostumed to the idea of returning to this every birthday (and day) for a long time, if not forever. "You're just in time" - Separating her head from his own, facing his with a long and innocent smile while talking, Sakura played around with strands of his hair behind his head while talking - "I was starting to work on the dinner, now we can do it together" - She leaned forward, lightly grazing his lips before beginning to separate herself from him altogether, driving her attention to the kitchen before she felt firm hands grasp around her waist and accomodate her back to how she was a mere moment ago. Face to face with her future husband again, now with both brows raised as she questioned his sudden roughness, she had nothing to say, as she knew he'd let her know what was his reason behind this.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry. I have something I wanted to do... We haven't done it in a while..." - His gaze, typically confident and distant, began to avert lightly from the eyes of his pinkette girlfriend, as light puffs of red appeared to bloom under his eyes. She had no idea what he was talking about, and his brief silence wasn't helping either. But when he looked back at her, with a look of determination unusual from such a chill person, and he moved his face to put his lips right next to her earlobe, she could smile - The kind of smile only a nympho would make, beginning to put her hands around his arms lightly as she moved her head to look right into his features, signaling her utmost approval of his request.

With the doors now closed, Sasuke stood bare in her, as she slowly slid all of her coverings down. She strutted behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach before swiftly kneeling down, pressing her chin right against his coccyx and wrapping the fingers one of her hands over his slowly hardening dick. Snaking her other arm around his tigh, gripping one of the firm ass cheeks placed before her, Sakura licked her lips and hungrily drove her mouth in between them, lurging her tongue over to the decolorized zone and licking with the sole desire to please him. Immediately, Sasuke held one hand agaisnt the wall, and another laid over her head, wrappign his fingers around strands of her hair and keeping her in place while their moans filled the roam, Sakura's sloppy job being the only other source of ambiance.

He could get used to this being a birthday only gift. But...

***************************************************************T*******************************************************************

"Sakura... Please let's do this more often."

"With pleasure."


End file.
